


Aren't you mad?

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2020 [23]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ((Junko Enoshima is a horrible irredeemable human being)), (That's the prompt), (past) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And Girlfriend, Conversations, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Light Angst, Light Hurt/Comfort, Maizono Sayaka Is A Good Fiance, Post-Hope's Peak Academy, and partner in general, and wife, domestic setting, glass, healthy relationship, implied abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Just as Sayaka is contemplating getting up and going to bug her fiance, she hears a loud crash from the kitchen, like shattering glass. Maybe china, but it’s a bit high pitched for china. At any rate, Sayaka hops off her arm chair and slips into the kitchen, feeling worry etch into her features.It’s not much of a cause for concern, though; Mukuro is already down on one knee, sweeping the glass up into a dust pan. Her hands are shaking slightly, Sayaka notices, and the glance Mukuro throws over her shoulder is fleeting but strained.“Sorry,” Mukuro grits out. Her voice trembles.---Mukuro drops a glass.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Femslash February 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616182
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	Aren't you mad?

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash february day twenty three! the prompt is "glass"

Sayaka chews on the end of her pencil, squinting down at her paper. Songwriting is one of her favourite pastimes. Nevermind that it’s technically considered productivity; even before she became an idol, it was a hobby of hers. She does it to unwind, or to vent her emotions. It’s nice. Still, she’s just as susceptible to writer’s block as the next guy, and she’s been suffering for the last half hour. It isn’t that she can’t come up with rhymes, it’s just… Sayaka really doesn’t  _ like  _ writing love songs. And now that she’s a decently popular artist all on her own, she can afford to branch out a little bit. Unfortunately, most of the lines that are coming to mind right now would turn this into a love song.

Maybe it’s time for a break. Sayaka lowers her pencil to the desk and stretches out her hands. She’s been hunched over her desk for a couple of hours now. Mukuro is in the kitchen making lunch. Honestly, Mukuro isn’t  _ much  _ of a cook, but Sayaka eats her food anyway. And Mukuro can make some pretty good chicken soup. It’s alright. Her talent lies in other places, and Sayaka really likes cooking. She doesn’t mind taking the initiative in that area.

Just as Sayaka is contemplating getting up and going to bug her fiance, she hears a loud crash from the kitchen, like shattering glass. Maybe china, but it’s a bit high pitched for china. At any rate, Sayaka hops off her arm chair and slips into the kitchen, feeling worry etch into her features.

It’s not much of a cause for concern, though; Mukuro is already down on one knee, sweeping the glass up into a dust pan. Her hands are shaking slightly, Sayaka notices, and the glance Mukuro throws over her shoulder is fleeting but strained.

“Sorry,” Mukuro grits out. Her voice trembles. “I didn’t mean to drop it,” she seems to have dropped a water glass, “I was just distracted, and it slipped out of my--”

“Forget about it,” Sayaka dismisses, moving forward and kneeling at Mukuro’s side. “Your hands are shaking way too hard, I’ll sweep it up.” She gently takes the dust pan and the brush to finish getting up the pieces of glass. Mukuro doesn’t protest, but she looks at Sayaka, measured and quiet. It’s a look vaguely familiar Sayaka because she saw it a lot back in high school. Whenever Mukuro thought she was going to start acting erratic, or yelling. As Sayaka plans on doing neither, she simply finishes sweeping the glass and gets to her feet. “Are you okay? These cups are so boring, anyway.”

“Fine,” Mukuro says, standing too. She lowers her hands to her sides but holds them awkwardly, as though not sure what to do with them. Out of the side of her eye, Sayaka watches Mukuro curl them into fists. Perhaps to stop them from shaking. Her expression is hesitant. Apprehensive. It seems like she really wants to say something. Sayaka slips past her to return the dust pan to the closet.

She wants to wait for Mukuro to work up the courage to say whatever it is that’s on her mind, but Mukuro is just standing there, silent. When Sayaka glances over her shoulder, she sees that her fiance is looking at the floor, her expression all cloudy. It makes her heart squeeze. “Something the matter?”

“I’m just-- confused.” Mukuro admits jerkily, after another long moment of silence. Sayaka raises her eyebrows and returns to the kitchen, urging her to continue without speaking. She steps up to the cupboard and pulls out two more glasses, placing them on the counter and walking over to the fridge. As she opens the door, feeling cool air brush against her face, Mukuro speaks again. “Aren’t you mad?”

“Mad?” Sayaka repeats, grabbing a jug of orange juice and taking it out. She straightens up and turns around, meeting Mukuro’s eyes. “Why would I be mad?”

“Because-- y’know, I dropped the cup.” She seems anxious. Sayaka’s seen it before but not for a while. She finds herself frowning. “I’m sorry,” Mukuro adds hastily, perhaps misreading Sayaka’s displeasure as disappointment. “It really was an accident, and I know that’s not really a good excuse, but I--”

“Christ, Muku, it was a cup,” Sayaka cuts her off. “I’m not angry.” She walks back over to where she placed the glasses and puts the jug of orange juice next to them on the counter before turning to Mukuro, reaching out and taking her hands. Sayaka’s hands are still cold from the juice, so Mukuro’s feel extra warm, and soft. “You didn’t cut yourself, right? That’s all I care about.”

“No, I didn’t,” Mukuro whispers. “Look, Sayaka, you don’t have to pretend that you’re not--”

“I’m  _ not,”  _ she emphasises. “I’m not going to beat you up over an accident. Even if you threw the cup on the floor on purpose I’d probably just laugh. I have plenty of glasses and one of you.” She brings both of Mukuro’s hands up to her lips, aware that her fiance isn’t entirely convinced. “Mukuro, I swear I would tell you if I was angry. You didn’t do anything wrong. You dropped a cup. I drop cups all the time. Look,” she adds, and nudges one of the glasses she took off the shelf with her elbow.

Before it can crash into the tile, Mukuro darts forward and catches it. Soldier’s reflexes. She gives Sayaka a startled look, straightening up again.

“See?”

“You didn’t drop that,” Mukuro accuses. “That was intentional.”

“It sure was!” Sayaka chirps. “Are ya mad?”

“Of course not, I--” Mukuro breaks off, looking confused. “Wait, you--”

Sayaka smiles.

After a moment, Mukuro sighs. “Okay,” she concedes. She places the glass back on the counter and closes her eyes. There is a knot between her eyebrows, but after a moment it smooths back over, and when her eyes open again, they’re warmer than before. “Okay,” she repeats. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” Sayaka shrugs, leaning forward to kiss Mukuro on the forehead. She pulls away to pour them both cups of orange juice. “This is a lovely distraction from the song I’ve been writing.”

“Is it a love song?” Mukuro asks, a tiny smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

“Woooow, you’re insufferable.”

When Mukuro laughs, Sayaka feels her heart soar, and the orange juice is sweet but Mukuro’s smile is much sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> me seeing the prompt: oh no it's edgy as fuck
> 
> anyway personal story time. i remember when i was in fourth grade i was at my dad's house and he dropped a plate and it shattered all over the place and my step mom was like "are you okay????" and like super worried about him, and nobody talked about what he had done wrong or him being clumsy, the priority was his safety
> 
> that shit do not be happening in my mom's house tho,,, don't get me wrong my mom is great and i love her loads but she has a lot to learn about parenting lmao. anyway i was really surprised seeing that and i kinda just, wanted to write something similar. idk
> 
> i like these two :D i'm out here with my repeat pairings but to be fair ikuzono is... hell yea
> 
> sayaka is my girl i'm out here i think this is the fourth time i've written her this month
> 
> (also this could've ended up being tsumioda/bandaid where mikan drops the glass and ibuki is like "omg!!! i'm not mad" but i did a mikan pairing for day twenty two and ahhhh repetition ;w;)
> 
> hope u enjoyed i love these girls it's february eleventh babey


End file.
